


【最后一封战书】爀豆 vixx同人

by Grey_Eyed



Category: VIXX, 李弘彬, 韩相爀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Eyed/pseuds/Grey_Eyed





	【最后一封战书】爀豆 vixx同人

“唔……唔嗯……”酒店的大床上，两具修长健美的躯体正在忘情地交缠，噗嗤噗嗤的水声回荡在室内，搅起一室淫靡。  
韩相爀俯下身调笑，“舒服么？哥。”  
李弘彬依旧撇开头不看他。  
韩相爀架高他的腿，用力地插进他柔软的后穴。  
“啊！”弘彬忍不住呻吟出声。他受不了地抓住爀儿的手臂，试图稳住自己悬空的身体。  
韩相爀扶住哥哥的腰，更加激烈地冲撞。李弘彬的臀瓣都被拍打得一片殷红，正随着韩相爀冲撞的动作摇来晃去。  
“呼……呼……哈啊啊！”在一阵疾风骤雨后，两人终于一起达到了高潮。  
一时间室内交织着两人的喘息声。他们并排躺在一起，韩相爀的一只胳膊横在李弘彬腰间。过了一会儿，两人才逐渐从高潮的余韵中恢复，抱着对方交换了一个湿乎乎的吻。  
“生日快乐，哥。”韩相爀先下了床，光脚站在床边笑眯眯地看着李弘彬。见他也坐起身来，提议道：“去洗澡吧？”  
“怎么，今晚就这样而已？”弘彬的眸子里透出一束狡黠的光。  
“啊啊，真拿你没办法。”韩相爀弯下腰又吻住李弘彬的唇，啃咬着低语，“哥还没满足么？”  
“爀儿你说了今晚做我的生日礼物对吧？”李弘彬低沉的嗓音掺了些沙哑，声线越发慵懒性感。  
“是啊，哥想要多少，我都会满足你的。”韩相爀笑得温柔，“今晚你做主。”  
“那……”李弘彬按住爀儿的脖子把他压下来，在他耳畔吹气：“我想上你。”  
韩相爀眸子里的惊讶只闪现了一秒，然后就满满地都是笑意：“悉听尊便。”

“哥，你确定你还有力气干我？”被翻身压在床上，但韩相爀嘴上可不会认输，“看来我做得还不够狠。就应该直接再上一轮。”  
“小兔崽子！你当我这一身肌肉白练的？压你绰绰有余。”李弘彬嘴上也不饶人，一边捞过刚才开着盖就被丢在床头柜上的润滑剂，一边对韩相爀发动言语攻势。  
“给我学着点儿，你的技术可真是差到可以。”弘彬抬起爀儿一条腿，把沾满润滑剂的手指伸向后穴，缓缓推进一个指节。  
“哈？嘶……轻点儿轻点儿！”从未被开拓过的部位青涩地蠕动着，绞着弘彬的手指。“我活儿不好？那你还不是爽得——”  
韩相爀后边的话都被李弘彬堵进了嘴里，只能发出“呜呜”的声音表示抗议。

李弘彬温柔细致地给韩相爀做好了扩张，缓缓抽插着三指，这才放开他不老实的嘴。  
“哥你不许无赖！我哪次扩张没好好做了？”韩相爀的嘴刚被放开，就不依不饶地质问。  
“你是做了，那也太敷衍了吧！”弘彬不依不饶，手底下用了点儿力，按得韩相爀差点就叫出声来。  
“都怪哥你太色气了，你用那么一双眼睛看着我，我哪还忍得住啊！”韩相爀第一次尝到受制于人的感觉，为了不惹弘彬生气，他只好放软态度。  
“别拿你那套鬼话哄我。不！管！用！懂吗？”  
韩相爀顿时有种上了贼船的危机感。

“唔哇！哥、哥你轻点！慢点！啊！”弘彬的物什刚一插进来，韩相爀就深刻地体会到了什么叫做祸从口出。刚才他还在信誓旦旦自己不会被干得叫出声，结果他弘彬哥微微一笑，只用了一个深顶就让他破功了。  
“哥，哥你赢了，我错了，能、能不能轻点……”韩相爀狗腿地开始讨好他弘彬哥。  
“知道错了？以后还敢？”李弘彬笑着，可韩相爀就是从那个笑容里读出了浓浓的威胁感。  
“不敢了不敢了，哥，真的，你活儿比我好！啊！”韩相爀根本关不住到了嘴边的呻吟，李弘彬给予他的这种快感实在是太过强烈，每一次抽插都让他爽到头皮发麻。李弘彬早在刚才扩张的时候就找准了他的敏感点，现在每一下都结结实实地顶上那块软肉，把韩相爀折磨得快要疯了。  
“还敢跟我顶嘴，我看是惯坏你了。”李弘彬被韩相爀紧致的甬道夹得舒爽极了，毫不客气地在他体内横冲直撞。  
“哈、哈……啊！唔……”韩相爀犹如离开水面的鱼一样大口地喘着气，企盼着他此刻急需的甘霖。他的双腿不自觉地缠上了弘彬的腰，寻求着更多的快感。  
可惜李弘彬今天是打定了主意要在弟弟面前重新立威，于是他精确地在韩相爀快要高潮的时候把性器抽出，并且按住他顶端的小孔。  
“哥……”韩相爀睁开迷蒙的双眼，殷红的眼角噙了泪，诱人极了。  
“求我。说点儿好听的，我就让你射。”李弘彬原封不动地把韩相爀曾经调戏他的句子丢回去，戏谑地看着韩相爀精彩的表情。  
“哥～我想射～求你了，给我……”韩相爀心里咬紧牙，面上看不出一点儿端倪。  
“啪！”李弘彬伸手结结实实地给了弟弟的屁股一巴掌，不依不饶：“再好听点儿的。”  
韩相爀不动声色，接着信口开河：“哥～弘彬哥～求你了，干我～你把这个插进来好不好，爀儿想要～”  
李弘彬最终还是飘了，满意地给了爀儿他想要的高潮。

五分钟后。

“哇！你干嘛！”李弘彬有些惊恐地瞪着韩相爀。  
身后恢复了精神的弟弟正凭借着绝对的力量优势狠狠地压制着李弘彬，薄唇轻启，丢出了今夜的最后一封战书。

“今晚咱俩没完。”

the end.


End file.
